Twisted Soul
by Faith1990
Summary: Jareth is back, and this time, he won't take no for an answer. -All characters belong to Jim Henson and Co. Please review
1. Chapter 1

_"So the Labyrinth's a piece of cake is it? Well, let's see how you deal with this little slice." _

Sarah tossed and turned in her sleep, a light sweat glistening on her skin. She was dreaming of him again. Every night she would go to bed, hoping that the dreams wouldn't come, but they always did. She would always see the shape of a man, and hear his voice, yet she had no idea who he was, or why she dreamed of him.

_"It's a crystal, nothing more."_

_"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."_

Sarah woke up with a start, her chest heaving rapidly. She tried to compose herself as she ran her fingers though her dark hair. It had been almost five years since she had started having these episodes. She looked over at her clock, reading 6:13am as the time. It didn't surprise her, considering her very vivid dreams always woke her early. Sarah decided to take a warm bath before getting ready for work. _Today is going to be a good day, Sarah._

She felt relieved. It had been a full two days since she had dreamt anything, and she was hoping today would be no different.

"Hey birthday girl!" her friend Samantha said excitedly when Sarah opened the door.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked with a smile on her face. Samantha could always cheer her up.

"What am I doing here? Have you gone completely mental? It's your birthday Sarah, we have to celebrate!" her cheery friend responded.

An hour later, Sarah was walking Samantha to the door.

"Thanks for everything, Sam."

"No problem, and don't forget, you still have those candles to light. Make it a good one, alright?" Samantha said with a sweet smile.

"I will." And with that, Sarah bid her friend goodnight. The minute the door closed, she went straight to the cake her friend had brought. Within seconds she had lit the candles, and decided what her wish would be.

"I wish... I wish that I would stop having these strange dreams." She stated clearly as she blew out the candles. With a final sigh, she headed into her room and changed into her pj's. As she lay down in bed she hugged her pillow tightly, hoping that her wish would come true.

Sarah woke in the middle of the night to the feeling of someone watching her. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, helping her vision become clear.

"Hello?" she called out softly. She knew that if someone had broken into the apartment, she would have heard something, yet she still felt as if she was being watched. Sarah got up from her bed slowly, and just as she was about to walk towards her bedroom door, a strong hand grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

Sarah let out a shriek, and looked up, her eyes immediately connecting with a hard, mismatched gaze. The man had wild hair and wore a very strange outfit. _Oh god, I didn't just get a burglar, I got a crazy burglar!_ she screamed in her mind. Then, he spoke.

"How _dare_ you?" the man growled.

"Ex- excuse me?" Sarah asked, her eyes wide in fear.

"I gave you everything that you wanted. I erased myself from your memories, sent you and your brother home, even swore to never take him again. All I asked for in return, was that you let me remain in your dreams, _and you have the_ _nerve to wish me away?"_

Sarah had no idea what this insane man was talking about, but she could tell that he was very upset, and found it better to not test him. "I- I'm sorry that I upset you... I didn't mean to. Please, just take whatever you want and go."

"Oh, I plan on it." The man said removing his hand from her throat and placing it firmly on her hip.

Seconds later they were standing in front of what looked like a giant maze.

"How did we get here? What the hell did you do to me? Who are you?" Sarah asked in a rush, not understanding what was happening. As she looked up to confront the infuriating burglar, she stopped dead in her tracks. She let her eyes wander over him unabashedly. _Oh my god, he's beautiful_. Sarah thought to herself, staring at the ethereal looking man with her mouth open in surprise.

"Now, now, Sarah, there's no time for drooling." The man said, noticing her immediate reaction to seeing him fully.

"I do believe you want me gone from your dreams... is that correct?" he inquired.

"You... you're the man from my dreams? But that's impossible. You're not real." Sarah whispered.

"I assure you, sweet Sarah, I am very much real." He stated as his grip on her hip tightened, making his point for him.

"Here is what I'm offering you. If you can defeat my Labyrinth, then you will never dream of me again. I will leave you... forever." He said, almost somberly.

"And if I refuse?" Sarah inquired.

"Then, I will become your greatest nightmare, and believe me when I say that you do _not_ want that." There was a fierce look in his eyes as he spoke, which made Sarah shiver.

"Alright... and if you win?" the words stumbled nervously from her lips.

"Then I will make it so you can remember everything, and you will never be able to wish me away. I will remain with you forever, dear Sarah. However, I promise it will be pleasant. Not at all how it would be, say, if you refuse to do this."

This was the tenth time Sarah had pinched herself, hoping that she would wake up and find that it had all been a dream. Sadly, it never worked. As insane as it sounded, she was making her way through a giant maze that would either be her salvation... or her damnation. She didn't know what to believe anymore. It was obvious that the man from her dreams knew her, and very well at that. However, when she had asked him to tell her who he was, he had simply replied with "I am the Goblin King, ruler of the Labyrinth." He had refused to give her any further information. She was determined to beat his maze, and find out the truth about him... one way or another.

As she came to a corner, Sarah noticed very interesting guards in front of two doors. The odd creatures were holding a shield, which had a head poking out of the top and the bottom. "Uh, excuse me, but I need to find a way through this Labyrinth. Can you help me?" she asked of the strange felines.

"Well, the only way out of here is to try one of these doors." One of the four heads said, while looking at her oddly, almost as if it knew her.

"One of them leads to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth, and the other one leads to... certain death." Another head announced in a recited manner.

"Well, which door is which?" Sarah asked the two top heads.

"You can only ask one of us. And I should warn you that one of us always tells the truth, and one of us always lies," was her only answer.

A strange feeling of recognition hit Sarah as she inquired of the left guard, "Would he tell me that this door leads to the castle?" she asked him in regards to his fellow guard to the right.

After a few moments of pondering, the guard answered warily. "Yes?"

Sarah smiled broadly. "Then, the other door leads to the castle, and this door leads to certain death." She stated proudly. Not giving the guards a chance to respond, she rushed through the door on the right, barely making it two steps before she started free-falling.

"Oh, god! What are you?" Sarah yelled at the hand like things that were suddenly suspending her mid-air.

"We're helping hands. Would you like to go up or down?" the strange hands asked in a weary tone.

Sarah looked at the dark room below, then up at the somewhat lit corridor, and made her choice.

"I'd like to go up please." She replied more calmly now.

As soon as the words were said, she found herself being propelled upwards, until she finally emerged into the upper level where she had fallen from. Sarah fell forward, and started to lift herself up, when suddenly, she was pulled up swiftly and her hands were shackled. Then, her body slammed into one of the side walls. There were chains holding her wrists, although she could not see where they came from.

"What the fuck is going on here?" she yelled in both fear and anger.

"Sarah, such language." A deep, accented voice broke through her screams.

"You!" she yelled accusingly, while her chest heaved in anger and her raven hair flowed freely over it. It was quite a beautiful site, and Jareth couldn't help but look on in yearning.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wanna know who you are. Why am I here? Is my family alright? _Who are you?_"

"For the love of god woman, restrain yourself. You are here because your wish made it so. Your family is perfectly safe at home. As for whom I am, I believe I have already answered that." Jareth replied smoothly.

"Bullshit, you haven't told me anything about yourself that has helped me figure out who you are. You say you are the man from my dreams but that's impossible. A dream is only that, nothing more, therefore you can't be real and I must be having some horrible nightmare." She tried to calm herself and go with her rationalization of the situation she was in. Yes, any minute now she would wake up.

Jareth closed in on her and grabbed her chin roughly.

"I can assure you that this is no dream, Sarah. I am as real as the very air you breathe and you will stop insulting me with your petty disbelief. Have you learned nothing? Sarah… my Sarah. You fought so valiantly, didn't you? Yet in the end, six pathetic words ripped you away from me. A deal is a deal, precious thing, and you are trying to back out on your end." He snarled.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I've never met you before in my life." Sarah said, trying to reason with him.

Jareth rested his forehead against hers, while trying to not let his frustration get the best of him.

"Yes, you have. You were supposed to be _mine._" He growled dangerously. "You have always been mine."

Sarah felt her breathing quicken at the man's possessiveness. She found it rather disconcerting that he had basically kidnapped her and she wanted to do nothing but grind her body against his. His voice was like a drug to her. The more she heard it, the more she longed to hear it again.

"What are you doing to me?" she gasped as she felt him release her chin and bury his head in her neck.

"What you want… what you _need_." He murmured against the soft skin of her collarbone, making her tremble in desire. "Have you ever wondered why you dream of me every single night Sarah? I hear you call to me over and over. Every night I hear you moan for me in your sleep. You writhe on your bed until I enter your mind and tame you. You want me." Jareth ground his hips against hers and gently bit her shoulder, eliciting a gasp from the quivering woman in his arms. His hands found their way to her thighs and he grasped them tightly, making her whimper and close her eyes.

"Please…" she gasped. Then, in an instant, her hands were loose. Sarah's eyes snapped open to see she was in the corridor all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for your support of this story. Here is a new chapter that I hope you'll like. Please review.

"What the hell?" Sarah stood still for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened. She didn't understand why she had reacted so lustfully to the man that had for all intents and purposes kidnapped her. Slowly she composed herself and made her way through the corridor. The way he spoke to her… as if he had known her for years… as if she belonged to him. The thought made her shiver as she finally got the end of the hallway and stepped into a bright garden.

She could see a castle in the distance and started walking towards it. Two hours later she had found a clearing in the garden which led to a small forest with a lake, yet she felt no closer to her destination.

"Arrrgghhh! Fuck! What do you want from me?" she yelled at the empty space before her in frustration.

"I want you to give in and be mine Sarah, nothing more."

Sarah whipped around to see the man that had gotten her into this predicament leaning gracefully against a tree. She slowly walked towards him, as if something was pulling her in his direction.

"Please… I don't understand. Who are you?" she whispered brokenly.

"Jareth."

"_Hoggle, what've you done?"_

"_Oh, damn you, Jareth. And damn me, too."_

Sarah closed her eyes in concentration as a flash of a small dwarf looking creature flashed in her mind, but as soon as it was there, it had disappeared.

"Jareth?" she breathed.

"Yes." He whispered as he slowly turned them so that her back was against the tree he had been previously leaning on.

"I-I don't—"

"Yes, you do. You can feel me, can't you? Inside…" Jareth slowly slid his fingers up her thighs, relishing in the way he was making Sarah gasp at his touch. "Why do you fight me so, Sarah? I can give you every—"

"_-thing that you want."_

Sarah didn't understand what was happening. It was as if new memories were springing forth yet she had no recollection of them. Every touch, every sound made her feel as though there was something she was forgetting that was important… so important.

Jareth could see that he was affecting her. The way her breath was coming in short bursts, how she closed her eyes tightly in recognition and yet had no idea why she felt that way. He went in for the kill.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." He whispered in her ear.

Sarah moaned softly at the familiar words. Before she knew what had happened, his lips took hers roughly.

Jareth growled as he tasted her. His hands shot up from her hips and buried themselves in her hair. He panted as he pulled away from her, taking in her heaving chest and glazed eyes.

"I can _feel_ you. Do you feel me?" he groaned as he closed his eyes and roughly thrust against her body making Sarah's eyes flutter.

She looked up at him with lust.

"_I'll be in your dreams forever. You will feel me every night and you will yearn for my touch_."

Sarah shook her head trying to clear it. When she looked up, Jareth was once again gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience with this story. I greatly appreciate it.**

Jareth sat in his chambers watching his obsession through one of his crystals. He had been furious when she had made her silly wish, yet now, as he pondered the situation, he realized that perhaps this had been for the best. He would not fail this time. Sarah would be his… forever.

She was completely perplexed. Her predicament seemed more than unreal, and the more she walked, the more she felt that she was getting nowhere. She obviously knew Jareth, but she somehow didn't remember him. How was this possible? Finally, she arrived at what seemed to be a large mirror in the middle of the forest she was now passing through. As she approached it cautiously, she gasped at the image reflected in it. It was her… in Jareth's arms. The two of them were on a large bed as she straddled him. Sarah could almost feel his hands on her as she watched her reflection bite her lover's neck. She heard Jareth moan in appreciation, and felt her pulse accelerate.

"It could be like this, you know?"

Sarah jumped as she heard his voice behind her, and whipped around to find him staring at her intensely. He was so beautiful. Sarah closed her eyes as she felt his fingers gently caress her face. Who was this strange man that made her feel such strong emotions? Was he even human?

"Jareth…" she whispered.

"Just let me rule you, and—"

"I can have everything that I want." Sarah gasped, her eyes snapping open. "Jareth!" she exclaimed as her expression became a horrified one. "Oh, no!"

Jareth seemed to realize she was remembering who he was, and quickly walked towards her as she started backing away.

"Sarah…" he warned in a low tone.

"No… stay the hell away from me, Goblin King! How could you? You made me forget so that you could slither into my dreams and take advantage of me!" she yelled furiously. Her anger, however, was quickly cut short as a hand grasped her throat violently.

"You insolent child! You dare to question me? I simply gave in to your wishes. You practically begged me to wipe your mind of my memory, and now you stand before me and have the gall to turn on me?" he growled.

"You're lying! I don't know what you're up to, but if your plan is to take Toby again, I won't let you."

Jareth's hand tightened on her throat even more at her words.

"I want you to listen to me closely, as your very life may depend on it, girl…" he whispered darkly. "I will not stand for this. You will finish your journey through my Labyrinth, and once you fail, which you most certainly will, you shall abide my wishes and be mine forever. Stubbornness will get you nowhere this time, precious thing. I _will_ have you."

Sarah gasped as his hold on her neck finally went away. She stared up at her captor defiantly.

"You're wrong. I will beat you, _again_, and when I do you will never see me again… I'll make sure of it."

Sarah gave him one last stare before she turned her back and walked away from him, leaving a livid Jareth in her wake.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I am starting back up on quite a few of my stories that I have not updated in a while, so your reviews and thoughts will be highly appreciated. Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't shoot! I know it's been a while since I have updated but I have been incredibly busy with other things. But here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sarah could not believe what had just happened. <em>He's lying… he must be.<em> She thought worriedly. Surely she would never make a deal with that despicable man. Her blood was boiling. How dare he bring her back here and attempt to seduce her? The problem was she was slowly starting to feel herself give in. She couldn't help it. His voice, his face, his very touch were all calling out to her. Her lips were still numb from his rough taking of them, and she kept running her fingers over them absentmindedly. Sarah quickly spun around at the sound of boots behind her. She knew it was him, and it had taken all of her might to not run like a scared child, and instead turn to face him.

"Do you ever go away? Didn't I just tell you to go to hell, more or less?" she asked irritated.

However, her expression went from annoyed, to scared when she saw the look on the Goblin King's face. He was not smirking, nor was he speaking. _Why isn't he saying anything?_ She thought worriedly. No, the look on his face was venomous, and his silence was only impressing upon her the seriousness of the situation, as he very slowly, and very deliberately made his way towards her. Sarah felt herself backing up, not wanting to be the outlet for whatever the King was feeling that was making him act in such a way. Jareth finally stopped before her, when she could no longer back up quickly enough, and growled at her.

"_Sarah…"_ he snarled, making a shiver run up her spine.

"Jareth…" Sarah gasped, not sure what she was feeling at the moment, but knowing that the closeness of his body, and the creeping nightfall, were not doing her any favors. Suddenly, he was kissing her. A fierce, enraged kiss that tore through all of her walls and had her moaning into his mouth within seconds. She could feel his anger coursing through him like it was a live thing. He picked her up roughly, making her legs wrap around his waist, and slammed her into the nearest tree, neither of them caring whether she had been hurt. They were both enraptured in this moment of pure, unadulterated hatred and lust. He tore at her nightgown, quickly ridding her of the top part of it, and hiked the rest of it up to her hips, making her groan in pleasure as the cool night air touched her fevered skin.

"There is no way out, Precious. I will teach you a lesson in letting your tongue run wild with words you do not understand." He growled. Within seconds Jareth had used his magic to rid him of his garments, and before Sarah could take a breath, he thrust into her with all of his strength, making her cry out into the dark night. He slid in and out of her violently as tears fell down her cheeks and she moaned his name.

"_Jareth!"_ Sarah screamed, not being able to hold back the sensations he was making her feel. Her eyes moved to his, and she could see all of the anger and frustration in them. This was not lovemaking, she knew. This was a primal need to have… to punish, and she couldn't help but love every second of it.

"Yes, Sarah. Scream my name! You wanted the villain… and so you shall have him!" He said darkly as he angled her hips up and rammed into her with more force than she thought was possible, his grip on her hips leaving what would no doubt turn into bruises. "Ohhh, my Sarah." He moaned as his cock slid in and out of her. Yet, the endearment was not full of love, but rage and assertion, as if to make her realize she was his, and nothing would change that.

"Oh, god! Ohhh, god!" she moaned as her nails tore through his shoulders, drawing tiny droplets of blood.

Jareth let out a primal roar as one of his hands found its way into her beautiful hair, making her gasp as he used his hold on her to make her look at him.

"Understand this, child, you will never escape me. Not even in your dreams." He told her in between ragged breaths. "I am your lover, your life, and most importantly, _your king!"_

"_Yes!_" she gasped, completely unable to hold her desire back now.

"Submit to me, Sarah… _now_." Jareth growled. Yet, he had no time to receive an answer as her walls clenched around him, sending them both spiraling out of control.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! I hope you enjoyed this update! And now, here are my responses to your comments from the last chapter.<strong>

**Bloodfairy9788: Here is your update, enjoy!**

**Bowie'sMistress: I am glad you like it, I try to be creative with my stories.**

**Jecrawf: Thank you!**

**HachimansKitsune: We ALL want Jareth to win! Hahaha.**

**Taraneh Rose: Thanks so much!**

**LadyofW: Here is a bit of a longer chapter for you, enjoy!**

**BuffyMyraRae: Here is more for you!**

**randomfan17: I am trying to start updating stories I haven't in a while. I definitely do not think it's wrong, and I hope you like this update!**

**craftyjoe: I think you will find this chapter a tiny bit darker than my others for this story, however, I hope you still like it!**

**DrakeTheFake12: That is definitely true, and I worked on showing a bit more of that in this chapter.**

**London Bai and Diane Hart: Well, the suspense is over! Until the next chapter that is hahaha.**

**Lemmykins: Yeah… he is pretty hot!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**After a very long break, I am updating this story. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support. Please review. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Sarah woke up in a haze. Her thoughts were muddled and contorted. What had happened? She looked at her surroundings, and took in the darkness around her. There was not a speck of light in the room, and as she slowly rose to her knees, she began to feel her way around with shaking hands. There was dirt beneath her fingertips, and hard walls all around her.<p>

"Where am I?" she wondered out loud.

She could not recall how she had arrived here. One second she was in her room and the next she had awoken in this damp and desolate cavern. She slowly gathered her bearings as her eyes started to adjust. She could see small cobwebs all around her now yet could spot no entrance or exit. Finally, after much searching of the same small room over and over, she found a small latch on the wall. She gently pulled on it, not knowing what might be behind it. As it slowly slid open, a bright light shone through, followed by fresh air. Sarah smiled victoriously. _An exit!_ She rushed through, delighted when she finally reached the other side of the small corridor. She was most definitely outside. A riveting garden stood before her, green and lush. The bushes seemed to twist in odd patterns, much like a maze. She was astounded by the beauty of it.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed." A voice rang out behind her.

Sarah quickly spun around, feeling as though the haze had been lifted from her mind.

"Jareth…" she stated unsure, her body feeling weak from the sudden rush of thoughts.

As her body slumped forward, he caught her swiftly, watching as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. The Goblin King strode towards his castle with purpose, a small smirk on his lips as he disappeared out of sight, leaving the beautiful garden empty, as if no one had ever stepped in it at all.

* * *

><p>Jareth watched Sarah sleep, wondering what would become of her… of him… of all of them. She had fought him bravely, his lovely Sarah, yet it was of no consequence. Deep within himself he knew she held love for him, somewhere deep beyond her petty hatred and defiance. He often wondered what their lives might have been like had she not refused him so many years ago. He had offered her everything she could have ever wanted. Power, wealth, happiness… love. Yet she had turned all of his gifts away as if they were nothing but mere worthless trinkets. He had lost, yet he had refused to lose <em>her<em>. At least completely. A bargain had been struck. Sarah would allow him a place in her dreams, and in return, he would return both her and her young sibling to safety with a promise to never take young Toby again. Yet, as always, Sarah had been defiant and difficult, asking for more than what was reasonable. What could he do but comply? He granted her wish to have him erased from her conscious thoughts and memories, consoling himself with the thought that he would own her nights.

"_What the hell?"_

Jareth jumped and the sudden exclamation, turning to see a very displeased Sarah sitting on his bed.

"Hello, Sarah." He stated calmly, his face turning into an unreadable mask.

"Did you drug me? Maybe give me some poisoned peach again and drop me in your precious oubliette?" her hands were tight with rage, and Jareth feared she might try to strike him at any moment.

"As a matter of fact, I did put you into an oubliette, I thought you might need some time to rest without all of the distractions of my Labyrinth." He told her in a controlled manner.

"So did your horrible cave make me forget too?" she asked snidely.

"Actually, yes. Oubliettes don't only make the people above forget, you know? You needed to have a moment of unbiased thought, a moment to relax, if you will… I thought the alone time would be appropriate."

"Appropriate? I woke up in a dark room with no idea of where I was or had I had arrived there! Would you define that as _fucking relaxing_?" Sarah was reaching her breaking point, her voice was hysterical and her entire body was filled with pent up frustration. She slowly rose, her feet taking her very deliberately towards him. "You petulant, self-absorbed little bastard." She spoke with disgust, watching Jareth's eyes widen in surprise. "You think that just because you run some ridiculous kingdom and have a few cheap magic tricks up your sleeve you can own my life? Own _me?_ I don't care what you want. You're right… we had a deal, and yes, your presence was so repulsive to me, even just in my dreams, that I wished you away. So what?"

Quick as lightning, Sarah's face was grasped roughly by Jareth's strong fingers. Keeping a vicious grip on her chin, his mismatched gaze turned furious.

"_Watch your tongue_! If I recall correctly, you weren't quite so _repulsed_ when I was inside of you not a day ago."

"That was practically rape! Y-You tricked me!"

"_Lies!_" he growled as his grip became impossibly tight, making her jaw sear with pain.

"Let me go, Goblin King."

"I think not, my dear." His lips became a vicious smile as he threw her carelessly onto the ground.

"Welcome to my Labyrinth."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here are my responses to your reviews from the last chapter. Thank you all so much for your patience, and enjoy!<br>**_

_**KitsuneriderXX: I am glad you are enjoying this story thus far, thank you for your great comment.**_

_**Lunacii: Here is your next chapter.**_

_**ccvanityy: Thank you, you are very sweet, I aim to please :).**_

_**eidabella: I am glad you enjoyed the lemon, I try to make them as fun for you guys as possible.**_

_**Vikalily: Here is the aftermath, hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Kagome Pureheart: He sure has, that's what's fun about it.**_

_**squibblyquill: Hope you are enjoying it!**_

_**gothfairysarah: Sorry for the wait, here it is.**_

_**wishingformore: Dealing with memories is always fun. Thanks!**_

_**mynagoldenwings: I think at times their entire relationship is a power struggle.**_

_**Bowie'sMistress: I love writing these characters, and I am glad you are enjoying it.**_

_**randomfan17: Thank you!**_

_**London Bai: A story is nothing without suspense.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you to all of you who followed this story. I am happy to say that I have finally written the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the journey, here it is!**_

* * *

><p>Sarah sat in her chambers, or rather the prison Jareth had left her in. She had lost… it was over. She had been so consumed and distracted by her lust that the hours had flown by, and she had missed her opportunity to return home. She had been tricked! What would become of her now? No doubt the Goblin King would have some sinister plan for her. Well, she would not allow it! She paced the spacious room, trying to devise an escape plan. She would not be held against her will. Yet, she could not help but recall Jareth's strong hands on her hips, or the way he had so passionately claimed her. It was wrong to desire him in such a way… wasn't it? She decided to be proactive and call for the Fae who was the source of all her problems.<p>

"Jareth!" she waited for a moment, but received no response. "Jareth! Damn it, show yourself!"

Like magic, the Goblin King materialized before her, a small smirk on his maddening lips.

"You called for me, Precious?"

"What's your price?" she asked defiantly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"For releasing me… what do you want?" Sarah asked, exasperated.

Jareth let out a dark chuckle that sent shivers up Sarah's spine.

"Releasing you? Whatever gave you the impression that that was an option, my dear Sarah?" Jareth slowly approached her, as a menacing stare clouded his beautiful mismatched eyes.

"But… I thought—"

"Thought _what_? That you would break our agreement, fail my Labyrinth, pout and whine about unfairness, and I would simply give in to you? I think not, Sarah." Jareth growled.

"You can't keep me here, you psychopath! This is illegal!"

"In your world, perhaps, but here… _I am the law_. You will bow before me, Sarah, literally and… _figuratively_ speaking. I am your king, and you are mine to do with as I please." Jareth stated with authority.

"You are _not_ my king. You are nothing more than a pathetic excuse for a man. You can't even get a woman without kidnapping her and drugging her. I will never bow down to you!"

Sarah jumped back as magic started crackling around her. She looked up to witness the Goblin King standing before her, a red mist surrounding him that seemed to be made from pure lightning. His fists were clenched and he had a murderous look on his face. Sarah felt herself tremble, as the knowledge hit her that she may have just signed her own death warrant.

"Jare—" Sarah was cut short as the red mist enveloped her and slammed her all the way across the room, into the bath, and against the wall. She gasped for breath as all the air was knocked out of her lungs on impact. She looked on as Jareth entered the room, the magic surrounding him stronger than ever. Sparks of red flew everywhere; making the tub beneath her feet disintegrate and the pipes on the wall explode, flooding the floor with liquid. Sarah's dress was now soaked, as the pipes continued to rain water upon her. Jareth was finally standing but a breath away from her, looking absolutely deadly… absolutely irresistible. Her breaths were coming in short pants now, as she stared at the Fae before her through the water pouring down on them. His eyes were searing, his lips set into a snarl, and his hair, though wet, seemed wilder than ever.

Jareth stared at Sarah, allowing the red mist to cover them both. He watched her chest heaving as she tried to battle the magic holding her, watched her skin glisten as the water ran down her stomach, and slowly made its way to her exposed thighs, with nothing but a small, thigh-length white dress covering her body. He wanted to destroy her, and at the same time, consume her.

"Why do you do this, Sarah? Do you think it humorous, to torment me so?"

Sarah's heart raced at his words. Why was he able to make her want him like this? Just minutes ago she had been ready to fight her way out of this place if need be, and now… now she could do nothing but stare at Jareth with a lustful gaze. Jareth must have noticed her change in demeanor, for his eyes widened.

"Is this what it takes?" he asked disbelievingly as his hands wrapped themselves in her long and soaked hair. "_Is this what you want?_"

At that moment, Sarah somehow knew what he was asking. There was a moment of understanding between them, standing there in the destroyed bath with water pouring over them and magic crackling all around, it hit her. She needed what he was offering, needed someone to desire her so completely that they would fight for her until the very end. She needed the force, and the danger. She needed _him_.

"_Yes_." She whispered, and as soon as the words left her lips, she found that the bonds that had been holding her gave, and she was in Jareth's arms. She looked up at him in wonder, and wrapped her arms around his neck, slamming her lips against his, wanting to devour him.

He immediately responded to her advances, lifting her up so that she was straddling him as he walked them to the bed. He threw her onto the mattress and covered her body with his, taking his time to drink her in. They stared at each other for what seemed like eons, finally understanding what they had been searching for.

"Forever…?" Jareth asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Forever…" Sarah whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all for coming along with me for the ride. Please review one last time and tell me what you thought!<br>**_

_**BookWorm0001:Thank you for following the story, I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Vampiyaa:I hope your birthday was wonderful! Unfortunately this is the end of this story, but not to worry I have another Labyrinth one!**_

_**Shikamaru'sLove: Hahaha and I loved your comment, very funny.**_

_**Adraline Kali: Here is the final chapter for you.**_

_**Randomelaine:Thank you for your support.**_

_**PandaFatty: Jareth always gets his girl!**_

_**juju0268:I am so glad that my story was the first Labyrinth one you have read, it's an honor! I am so happy that you enjoyed it!**_

_**Guest: Thank you, hope you like the ending.  
><strong>_

_**Guest: I updated indeed!  
><strong>_

_**Angel of Darkness12345:No more suspense for you! Here it is!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Pen Name Update:

My pen name will be changing to Faith1990. I hope you all receive this update, and feel secure that my stories will still be up, just under a new pen name.


End file.
